Wartime Romance
by Sottanaprima
Summary: Goniff gets the girl.


Wartime Romance

It was dark when Goniff knocked gently and pushed the back door open without waiting to be invited in. Marje was sitting in the Windsor chair by the fire, and he realised that she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard him. His smile faded as he saw the handkerchief twisted around her fingers, then he saw a tear roll quickly down her cheek, soon to be followed by another. Her face was blank as she stared into the fire, but the tears were in full flow.

Trying not to startle her, he walked to her side and bent to lay his hand on hers. "Marje? You alright, love?"

She jumped in surprise, overflowing eyes at first shocked then relieved as she recognised him. The next thing he knew was she was in his arms, clinging to him desperately. And then the sobs started, racking her body as she tried to control them, but failed, and then she seemed to surrender to them, gasping in pain as the horror of her thoughts tormented her.

Caught unawares, he reacted instinctively, hugging her to him, gently stroking her back while holding her close, rubbing his cheek in her hair, making shushing and cooing noises while he settled into a gentle rocking rhythm.

He had no idea how long they stood there. All he knew was that she was in great pain, and he wanted to take the pain away, but he didn't know how, and that made him feel helpless. So he held her tightly, rocking gently and whispering inane phrases interspersed with soft kisses into her hair.

As the adrenalin burned out and she tired, the sobs quietened into gasps, and then she was panting into his shoulder, exhausted.

Although upset by her pain, nevertheless Goniff understood suddenly and certainly that there was nowhere else he wanted to be, now and forever. The realisation made him hug her tighter, and he pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she gulped, and tried to pull away to apply her handkerchief to her face, but his arms fastened around her waist so that she could only lean back onto them. "I'm sorry – oh, heavens, I must look a mess – I didn't think you'd come tonight –"

"Don't hide from me, love. I don't ever want you to hide from me. Share with me, okay?"

"Rod –"

"You all cried out now, or is there some more to come?"

"I – I think I'm finished."

"Good. Then let's get your face washed, and then I'll put the kettle on, shall I?" He was already manoeuvring her to the sink, grabbing a towel from the rail and converting a corner of it into a flannel by wetting it under the cold tap and applying it gently to her face. Then he patted her dry, and combed her hair with his fingers before finishing the toilet with another kiss to her forehead. He produced his own handkerchief, and said, "Now 'ave a good blow while I make us some tea."

She managed a shadow of a smile, and went to the other side of the room while he busied himself with making tea. Keeping his back to her to allow her an illusion of privacy, he watched the kettle, and then he heard her walk up to his side.

"Watched pot..."

He put his arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her to his side. "Well, if we watch it together, it'll take twice as long, whatcha think?"

"Rod, I've got something to tell you –"

"Naw, love. Not now. You're tired. It'll keep."

"No – no, I need to tell you - please – "

He could hear her starting to get distressed again, so he smiled at her softly. "Okay love. If it's that important..."

She lifted her left hand, balled into a fist, then turned it over and opened it out palm upwards. In the cup of her palm lay two rings, engagement and wedding.

Goniff looked at them, and felt the bottom fall out of his world. He swallowed hard to suppress his disappointment. "S'okay, love. I'll go." He clenched his teeth hard as he started to detach himself from the woman at his side.

"Oh, God – no – Rod, look at me!"

She grabbed his shoulders to turn him, but he avoided her eyes. Her grip tightened as she demanded forcefully, "Look at me!"

He obeyed, unable to hide the pain in his eyes.

"Is that what you think of me? That I'd do that to you? To him? Oh, Rod..." She reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. "Dan bought it in France. He was with the BEF. Never even made it to Dunkirk."

The kettle started to whistle, and she turned automatically to grab the pot-holder before pouring the boiling water into the teapot. Goniff felt relief flood through him, then guilt as he realised that he was glad that the other man was dead. In his confusion he mouthed the usual platitude: "I'm sorry, love."

She put the lid on the teapot, then turned into his arms, avoiding his eyes, and he knew she was crying again. He tried to pull her closer, but she resisted, and began talking to his chest. "Dan and me – we grew up together. When he got called up and he asked me – I couldn't say no. We only had six weeks... I thought I loved him... We were more like – brother and sister..." She looked up now, and Goniff saw a new light in her eyes, a bright, positive light. "It wasn't like it is with you. With you it's –" She broke off, half smiling, half laughing, blushing as she strove to find the words. "With you I understand what all the fuss is about." She giggled with embarrassment at her boldness in discussing such matters, even with the man with whom she shared those intimate pleasures.

From being in the depths Goniff suddenly found his spirits soaring; happiness bubbling out of him as he laughed with her. "Come on, love. It's been a long day. Get yerself up them stairs an' into bed – I'll bring the tea up, alright?" He resolved that over that mug of tea he'd tell her about his nickname, about himself, that he was a convicted thief... He was pretty certain that it wouldn't matter.

GGG

He wriggled even closer to her warm, naked body and nuzzled up to her neck. He loved the smell of her.

"Goniff, if you want me to wake up, just tell me." She sounded sleepily smug.

"Naw, love – you just carry on sleepin'. Waken up when you're ready." She leaned back against him and turned her head, so he reached over to kiss her mouth gently. It was a kiss replete with satisfaction and contentment. The kiss ended, and he lifted his head just an inch, and they smiled at each other happily, cosy in the single bed.


End file.
